


Fargo S4 Drabbles and One Shots

by Basilthehamster



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilthehamster/pseuds/Basilthehamster
Summary: place for my little ficlets I write when my ADHD won't let me focus on the big fics.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Constant Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by pictures of Gaetano Bruno, the actor who plays Calamita. I recommend you google him or look at his Instagram.

The meeting’s over, his father’s men are leaving to do their respective duties. The only ones left are the ones who live there, and the older men remain in the office smoking cigars. That leaves Josto and Rabbi, the two youngest, sitting on the porch. Josto lights a cigarette, or tries to, but can’t get his lighter to work. Rabbi flips his open and lights it for him. Constant Calamita walks by on his way to his car, gives them a disdainful look as he passes. When his long green coat is out of ear shot Josto asks:

“What do you make of Calamita?”

“Spiffy dresser.”

“No shit. But what do you think about him personally?”

“Doesn’t matter what I think.”

“I’m asking.”

“And I’m saying - the Boss trusts him, he’s part of the inner circle. My opinion isn’t relevant.”

“You’re basically part of the inner circle now, too.”

“Yeah, but he’s got seniority. I don’t want any trouble with anyone, especially not him.”

“So you don’t like him?” Josto seems intrigued. Rabbi sighs.

“You don’t have to like everyone you work with. That’s true for most jobs.”

“What don’t you like about him?” Rabbi’s getting annoyed now.

“Why do you ask?”

“I dunno. You two always seem to be looking at each other. I’m just kinda curious what his deal is.”

“I can’t even begin to fathom what you mean by that.”

“You know… do you think he’s queer or what?” Rabbi rubs his hand over his face in frustration.

“Don’t be an arse. I’m going inside.” He turns to leave. Josto grabs his sleeve.

“Come on, just tell me - what is it you don’t like about him? Answer that and I’ll leave you alone.” Rabbi thinks a minute.

“I think… he likes his job a little too much.”

“Ooh, what does that mean?!” His eyebrows raise in interest.

“It means… violence is a necessary evil in this line of work. But it should be a thing you tolerate because it’s just part of the business. For him, it’s the selling point. Seems to relish hurting people, that one. He’s a sadist and it creeps me out.”

“Hm, interesting.” Josto seems lost in thought for a minute.

“Why? What do you think of him?” Josto motions with his hand to come closer and Rabbi leans in conspiratorially.

“Keep a secret?” He nods. “When I was about 12 or 13, my cousin and I were trying to get our hands on some nudie magazines. We didn’t know where to look, too young to just go to the store and buy one. Figured we couldn’t ask a regular adult, but Calamita was only about 10 years older and was still kind of an errand boy back then. Thought we could ask him to buy one for us. So I ask and he looks down at me like…” he pulls a disgusted face with an arched eyebrow, “and he says” Josto imitates his thick Italian accent and low, mocking voice, “ **‘Does baby boy want to see titty? Tsk tsk tsk** ’” he clicks his tongue and wags his finger, “And I was _mortified_ , but I swear, Rabbi, I got _rock hard_. And now every time I see or hear anything about nudie mags, I think of that and it turns me on more than the pictures do.”

Rabbi stares for a second, not believing Josto just said that out loud. Josto blushes and shuffles his feet a little, worried that his confession isn’t well received. The irishman lights his own cigarette and takes a puff. On the exhale he closes his eyes.

“Josto, I would let that man do literally anything to me.” He opens his eyes, they look at each other and burst out laughing.

“He’s _so ho_ t!”

“ _So_ hot. Dangerously hot.”

“Like a glowing ember. You know it will burn you but it’s so pretty you want to touch.”

“I’d let him burn me. Step on me. Spit on me…”

“Choke me!”

“Oh god, yes, please choke me, Constante!” They laugh some more.

When their mirth dies down, there’s an awkward pause. Rabbi clears his throat to break the silence. Josto looks away, but adds:

“Wanna go to my room? I’ve got like an hour until supper…” Rabbi doesn’t answer, just leads the way upstairs.


	2. life advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satchel has a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this months ago and didn't know what to do with it, so I'm finally just putting it out there on it's own.

Satchel is thirsty so he goes to the kitchen. He asks Naneeda for a glass of water, which she gives him.

“Be careful not to spill on the carpet.” He walks back towards the living room where the kids are watching tv, but he isn’t really into the show so he dallies in the hallway looking at pictures on the wall. Suddenly a door opens and several men come out, he stops in his tracks to let them pass. None notice him. He hears Rabbi’s voice coming from inside the room they just vacated, so he peeks inside. It’s the boss’ office. Josto is standing in front of his desk and Rabbi is leaning in close, looking at a mark on his neck.

“Do I have to start babysitting you, too?” He says in a quiet voice. Josto snaps his suspenders.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Hide in the closet next time and watch. She might be into it, ya know” he wags his eyebrows. Rabbi shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but looks bemused. Satchel’s never seen him smile like that before. Suddenly Rabbi sees him out of the corner of his eye.

“Kid! What are you doing here?”

“W-water” Satchel holds up his glass to show. Rabbi sighs and rounds on him, trudges him out down the hall with a hand on his shoulder.

“You need to be more careful, kid. It’s for your own good you don’t overhear things. And watch you don’t spill that on the carpet.” He walks them upstairs to their shared room.

Satchel climbs up on the top bunk. Rabbi settles in, takes off his hat and sits at the table. Satchel can’t see what he’s doing, but looks busy. He sips his drink and pretends to read his book, but really he’s just thinking. After a few minutes he decides to just ask:

“Are you and Mr. Fadda friends?” Rabbi turns and looks at him with a furrowed brow.

“What kind of question is that?”

“Just a question,” Satchel shrugs. “Sometimes you seem like you like him and sometimes you don’t.” Rabbi turns back to the table.

“Adult relationships are complicated. It’s not just ‘friends’ or ‘enemies’, there’s… layers. History.”

“So… you used to be friends?” Rabbi thinks for a few seconds before answering.

“Yes. Sort of. We were close.”

“But not anymore?”

“We grew apart, that’s all.”

“That’s sad.”

“That’s life,” Rabbi shrugs. “People change. I’m not the same person I was 10 years ago, neither is he. Neither will you be the same in a few years time.”

“What changed?”

“That’s enough questions for now. Do your lessons.” His tone implied that was that. Satchel began actually reading his book.

A few minutes later, however, Rabbi added an addendum:

“I’ll tell ya one thing, kid. There’s no faster way to lose friends than to start snorting powder up your nose. Drugs are no good to nobody. And I should know, I got a monkey on me back, as well. Not the same as Josto, but… Promise me you won’t ever start doing any of that shite, it’s a life ruiner.”

Satchel doesn’t know what to do with that information. “Uh… ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little head canon/idea that maybe Rabbi was addicted to opiates and in recovery. That's why he has very few possessions - he sold them to feed his habit. It makes sense to me that he would take downers while Josto takes uppers, that's the difference in their personalities. They are foils, after all.
> 
> P.S. I rewatched some parts of the show today, specifically trying to figure out the layout of the house, and realized that the home office is on the second floor so there’s no way Satchel could have stumbled by it from the kitchen... oh well, ce la vie.


End file.
